


The Mega Allstars

by KateKitsuneMarsh



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Comedy, Community: lgbtfest, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKitsuneMarsh/pseuds/KateKitsuneMarsh
Summary: In a world where Chloe "Elizabeth" Price and Maxine "Max" Caulfield are famous recording artists in different parts of their country, will there be a happy ending for the pair or an ending that's less than satisfactory? Read to find out.😊✨
Relationships: Chloe Price (Life Is Strange)/Original Female Character(s), Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Nathan Prescott/Other(s), Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Mega Allstars

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey my lovelies💋💖😊❤. It’s been awhile. I wanted to bring you all some new content and this idea has been on my mind for a while now so I was like… why not?🤷♀️ I’m definitely still working on Kate’s Home (Please give that one a read if you haven’t yet👏😩❤), because I’m loving the development of the story so far and the amount of love I’m receiving for it. (Again thank you so much my loyal readers.❤✨🥰💕😊) I hope you all enjoy this story. Send me a review and Kudos to let me know how you all felt about this one❤✨✔.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange and all of its amazing cast. If I did I’d probably have a mansion by now🤣.

Chapter 1

“Goooood Morning Arcadia Bay. Today on Arcadia Bay Radio we bring you some amazing news. Our young super talented former Arcadia Bay Resident Chloe Price has reached the triple platinum ranking with her debut album ‘Life and its hard moments’. For those of you who have somehow not heard of this very talented young woman, I mean we live in such a small town after all *chuckles*, Chloe Price was once a small time singer who made it huge in New York City. She was sought out by Sony Entertainment wants they caught whiff of her spectacular talent.”

  


“She really is such a phenomenal young woman Greg.” He’s Co-host, Erin announced.

  


Greg let out a chuckle. “I unfortunately did not have the pleasure of seeing her in person.”

  


Erin lit up and grew more animated. “Fortunately I did and she was really funny and down to earth.”

  


Greg let out a guffaw. “Seems like you have a mega crush on Arcadia Bay’s rising super star.”

  


Greg and Erin had been friends since high school and had landed this radio hosting gig together, because of the perfect “chemistry” they had with each other so Erin knew Greg wasn’t being malicious…

  


So instead of announcing her murder plan to the whole of the Bay, she tried to smoothly change the subject to hide how much of a gay mess she was for Chloe.

“I-in other news...” She loudly announced to the massive amusement of her best friend who again let out a loud Guffaw at that.

“Serves you right for doing the same to me when you mentioned ‘The Rock’ last month.” Greg interrupted. Delighted at the fact that he got her so flustered as the ultimate way of revenge for getting him so hot and bothered that day.(Hey the Rock had abs for days and was really good looking for his age so no one could blame Greg for being thirsty AF for some “Rocky Loving”)

  


One of the reasons they had such ultra-fantastic chemistry was because they were both gay as hell and were very proud of this fact too and because of this, were greatly loved and appreciated for their hilarious and fun hijinks (The majority of their fan base being from the LGBTQ community, but a lot of straight people seemed to appreciate them as well.)

  


“You suck….” Erin grumbled silently. The majority of the station crew could be heard laughing on any/every radio tuned in.

  


Greg let out a smug smile. “I know” He purred (The innuendo definitely was intentional judging by the look on his face.)

  


At Erin’s exasperated groan he let out a loud laugh and continued.

  


That’s all from us for now folks. Have an amazing day and be serenaded by the beautiful Camilla Cabello, who sounds phenomenal in her song Real Friends Ft. Swae Lee as our little breakfast club takes our leave. Much love to you all from your very gay Hosts Greg and Erin.


End file.
